Bobzan on Broadway
Bobzan on Broadway is a Childhood movie spoof of 2006 Disney musical "Tarzan on Broadway". A parody of 2006 musical based on the 1999 film Tarzan. Cast: * Baby Tarzan - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) * Young Tarzan - Sherman J. Peabody (Mr Peabody & Sherman) * Adult Tarzan - Bob the Builder * Jane Porter - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Professor Q. Porter - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Clayton - ??? * Terk - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) * Kala - ??? * Kerchak - ??? * Tarzan's Parents - Robert and Dot (Bob the Builder) * The Gorillas - ??? * The Elephants - ??? * Sabor - ??? * Baboons - ??? Scenes on the Broadway Soundtrack: * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 1 - Overture/Main Titles/Two Worlds * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 2 - You'll Be in My Heart * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 3 - Who Better Than Me? * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 4 - No Other Way * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 5 - I Need to Know * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 6 - Son of Man * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 7 - Sure as Sun Turns to Moon * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 8 - Waiting for This Moment * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 9 - Different * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 10 - Trashin' the Camp * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 11 - Like No Man I've Ever Seen * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 12 - Strangers Like Me * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 13 - For the First Time * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 14 - Who Better Than Me? (Reprise) * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 15 - I Need to Know (Reprise)/Everything That I Am * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 16 - You'll Be in My Heart (Reprise) * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 17 - Sure as Sun Turns to Moon (Reprise) * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 18 - Two Worlds (Finale) * Bobzan on Broadway - Part 19 - End Credits/Everything That I Am (Phil Collins Version) Movie Used: * Tarzan on Broadway (2006) Clips from TV Shows/Movies Used: * Rugrats (1991) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002) Gallery Trivia Poster Category:Tarzan Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan on Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Tarzan on Broadway Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Musical Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movies parodies Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:DeviantART